


Happy New Years, Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, House Party, I suck at tagging, Implied Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kenma initiates things, Kissing, Kuroo gets semi drunk, Love Bites, M/M, New Year's Eve, Riding, Smut, mild panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo convinces Kenma to go to a New Years party even though he doesn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Years, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> im in kuroken and bokuaka hell like everyone else and this is what happened i have no words  
> i write so much cliche shit its embarrassing  
> haha and this was suppose to be fluff but turned into smut and a bit angsty oops

 

 _“No_ , Kuroo," Kenma sighed tiredly into the phone that he balanced on his shoulder, holding his beloved game controller in his occupied hands. “I told you that I wasn’t interested the first time you asked.”

Ever since Christmas break hit, Kuroo had been pushing him to go to the New Years party that Bokuto was throwing. Everyone knew that Bokuto put on amazing parties, even Kenma knew, yet he had never went to one. The people who attended, which was pretty much everyone at Nekoma, Karasuno, Aoba Johsai, and Fukurodani, would talk about the party for days. Although, it was pretty much common sense that Kenma didn’t care for parties because of his introverted personality. He didn’t like the people, how loud it was, how careless people got, and overall parties did nothing more than make his anxiety spike. Kuroo trying to convince him to go, despite knowing about his awful anxiety, almost made him laugh—he did laugh the first time Kuroo asked— but it had gotten to a point where the asking continued to be quite annoying and repetitive. 

“Come on, _baby_. Don’t be like that,” Kuroo purred through the phone, his voice purposefully deepening to try and convince Kenma, though he knew how hardheaded the blonde was. “It’ll be fun, I promise.”

“Your fun and my fun are two different things.”

There was a pause before Kuroo responded and at first Kenma thought he accidently hung up. It wouldn’t have been the first time.

“Oh my god, _Kenma_ ,” The raven exasperatedly emphasized his name, seeming to have the same annoyance in his voice that Kenma had. “Stop being so difficult and just agree to go with me. It's literally only one party and plus it’s on New Years.

...and you obviously don’t have any plans, so don’t give me that.”

Kenma narrowed his eyes on the screen in front of him, choosing not to respond right away. _Why did Kuroo think he knew what he was doing on New Years?_ His persistent attitude was really starting to piss him off.

“I do have plans,” Kenma his voice hard as he gnawed at his lip, semi focusing on his game before he could continue thinking up a lie. “I have plans with Shouyou.”

There was another pause on the line and before he could add more to his growing lie, Kuroo let out one of his (in)famous obnoxious laughs. Kenma frowned, feeling his cheeks heat up. Kuroo’s unexpected laugh was not making him feel any better about the situation.

To make matters worse, he focused back on the screen to see the game he had playing ended in a loss. 

“ _Really,_ Kenma _?_ ” Kuroo mused, his tone now playful, but it still annoyed Kenma. “That’s funny ‘cause Shouyou will be at the party.” 

Kenma stared blankly at the blinking screen without replying to Kuroo. _Fuck._  

He debated on whether he should just end the call, pretend to be sick, or just stay silent. Regardless of his choice, he knew Kuroo wouldn’t leave him alone about this.

“You’re a terrible liar by the way,” Kuroo continued on, unaware of Kenma’s silent treatment. “You’re almost as bad as Hinata, but don’t worry, I think it’s cute.” 

Kenma dropped his controller and squeezed the phone that was now positioned in his hand. He had no doubt that his face was embarrassingly tomato red, as it always was when Kuroo was right about something or complimenting him, which at the moment was both.

“So,” The sarcastic voice was still clearly being heard through the phone’s speaker, regardless of Kenma holding it further away in his hand. “I’ll pick you up at seven, yeah?”

There was more silence, Kuroo noticing this time, refraining from saying anything else until Kenma spoke.

“Don’t make me do this,” Kenma was quiet when he finally spoke, clinging to the phone as if it held his lifeline. “You know I don’t like parties, you know why.”

There was a long sigh from the other line in response.

“I’ll be with you the entire time,” Kuroo’s voice started to sound more sincere and less cocky, which calmed Kenma’s nerves just a tad. “You don’t have anything to worry about.”

Kenma still wasn’t thrilled about the idea of going, but refrained from saying anything else.

_“Do you trust me?”_

The question caught him off guard, which caused his response to be sarcastic and not completely honest. He was horrible at both telling lies and the truth.

“No,” Kenma responded softly, picking at his phone case with his fingernail to distract himself from his mindful lie. He did infact trust Kuroo, with his life even, but it wasn’t like he wanted to admit it to him freely. Especially through a phone.

“Kenma, we’re in a _relationship_ for fucks sake,” Kuroo became more passionate as he continued speaking. Kenma could visually see Kuroo’s forehead crease form in concentration as he talked, making the tips of his lips tilt up. “Relationships are built on trust. You have to trust me.”

“Fine, fine,” Kenma finally agreed while Kuroo continued to ramble on about the trust in a relationship and how _important_ it was. God his boyfriend was so lame.

“And seven thirty,” Kenma restated, later being better since he was never on time for anything.

“ _Kenmaa_ ,” Kuroo protested, his voice lowering slightly. “Seven fifteen is the latest.”

Kenma grumbled another unhappy fine, still not completely sure how this phone call resulted in him going to a party.

“Love you, s _ee you Thursday._ ”

 

\---

 

Thursday had came by all too fast and Kenma was a nervous wreck. He didn’t know what to wear and couldn’t help being at least a little self conscious when it came to his appearance. _What did people even wear to parties?_

He settled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of converse, and a burgundy colored pullover jumper. It put his mind a little at ease when he remembered Kuroo telling him that he looked good in reds.

Glancing at the clock by his bed, he saw that it was a little over quarter after seven, meaning he was late but it was really no surprise 

Closing his bedroom door, Kenma padded into the kitchen ready to leave. His eyes scanned the era to find Kuroo casually leaning against the kitchen counter, scrolling through his phone. His heart picked up as he took in his appearance. 

His hair was still the same hot mess as it usually was but he wore a black, long sleeve v neck that showed off his tanned, muscular body. He also had black skinny jeans that matched Kenma’s, paired with black combat boots Kenma assumed were new. 

Okay, he had to admit, Kuroo looked hot.

“Why don’t you just take a picture,” Kuroo spoke, aware of Kenma’s staring as he scrolled through his phone before finally looking up to admire Kenma with a grin. “It’ll last you longer. You’re late, by the way.”

Kenma rolled his eyes, faint pink already appearing on his naturally pale complexion.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Kenma responded, watching as Kuroo opened his arms to pull him in against his chest.

Kenma felt a pair of lips press against the top of his head, his body already melting into Kuroo’s.

“You look cute,” Kuroo commented, lifting up a lock of Kenma’s golden hair and twisting it in his fingers gently.

Kenma frowned, pulling away from the embrace to look up at him.

“Why can’t we just stay here?”

“Because you agreed to come to Bo’s party with me,” Kuroo responded almost immediately, grabbing Kenma’s hand in his and pulling him towards the door. “We're going. And were already late, thanks to a certain _someone_. ”

 

\---

 

The ride was pretty short, as Bokuto’s party place was only ten minutes away. When they arrived, it was hard to mistake since people were scattered everywhere and music boomed from five blocks away. When Kenma started to count the people, it was too overwhelming. His face was glued to the window as they parked. Kuroo then got out and opened Kenma’s door, but the blonde still didn’t get out of the car. Kuroo eyed back at the people outside, many of whom had drinks and were playing drunken games. _It wasn’t even eight yet and people were already drunk?_

“Here, hold my hand, okay?” Kuroo leaned in, taking ahold of Kenma’s smaller hands in his and helping him out of the car, shutting the door.

“Kuroo, all these people are drunk,” Kenma whispered beside him as they passed many drunk people, slowly slinking himself behind Kuroo’s taller frame as they walked inside the house.

“It’s fine, they’re not going to bother you,” Kuroo whispered back before he was greeted with Bokuto’s body slamming into him.

“Aye! You’re late,” Bokuto interjected, holding two beers in his hand and shoving one to Kuroo’s free hand. "Happy New Years!"

Kuroo accepted the alcohol, cheersing with Bokuto as they talked loudly with each other.

Kenma stood awkwardly and tensely by Kuroo’s side as he watched the interaction. He couldn’t help but wince when Bokuto yelled something or frailed around as if to show something to Kuroo. He just stood there, watching Kuroo and Bokuto drink at least two to three beers each until Kenma was pulling at Kuroo’s hand. Kuroo was too buzzed in the moment to notice, though.

Akaashi, talking to a few people behind Bokuto, noticed Kenma’s discomfort and stepped over, putting a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder to try and settle his abrasive personality and somewhat steer him safely away from others to avoid from being accidently hit by his flailing arms. Out the corner of his eye, Kenma saw Akaashi place a kiss to Bokuto’s cheek, taking his beer away from him. His face flushed, feeling as though he had just witnessed an intimate moment between the two of them and couldn’t help but feel a slight bit jealous.

Kenma twisted his lips, glancing up at Kuroo who was now talking to someone different. More and more people were starting to show up, bumping into him, and causing his anxiety to perk. His heart started to race as he felt more people and more people touching him, around him, the loud music.

Squeezing Kuroo’s hand that was still in his, Kenma’s weary eyes felt itchy and red as he continued to stare up at Kuroo until he got the hint.

“Oh, I completely forgot to introduce—” Kuroo spoke to one of his former volleyball teammates, beer still in his hand as his eyes darted to Kenma. Once he saw the look on Kenma’s face, his lips formed an “O” in realization before quickly abandoning his unfinished beer and excusing himself from the conversation and wishing them a Happy New Year.

“Why didn’t you tell me, _shit_ ,” Kuroo sounded out to Kenma through the pounding music and crowd, guiding Kenma through the people until they reached a hallway with rooms and little to no people.

“I tried to tell you,” Kenma admitted back, his voice cracking a bit as he rubbed at his eyes. His heart was starting to calm, focusing on breathing to a rhythm. Once he finally felt fine again, he glanced up to notice the hiding look on Kuroo’s face was telling him that he probably looked like a mess.

“God, I’m sorry I didn’t realize,” Kuroo raked a hand through his hair, his thumb grazing over the back of Kenma’s hand comfortingly. Putting his ear to one of the doors to make sure it wasn't occupied, Kuroo opened it and pulled the both of them through and quickly locked it.

Kenma’s eyes grazed over the room that held one bed, a tv, and a small desk. He quirked an eyebrow at Kuroo, who was too busy apologizing to notice their surroundings. 

So far, the night sucked. But _maybe_ it could get better.

“Seriously, it’s fine,” Kenma concluded, his smaller body guiding Kuroo’s to the bed, setting him down and climbing in his lap, straddling him.

Kuroo eyebrows raised, looking down at the blonde who was now on top of him, initiating everything, and pulling him into passionate kiss.

Their lips moved together, pressed warm against each other. Kenma felt Kuroo responding as his tongue grazed his lip, the taste alcohol on the tip of his tongue. Kenma hated beer, but at this moment he couldn't find himself to care.

A small moan escaped his lips as Kuroo broke the kiss, moving to plant wet, sloppy kisses down Kenma’s jaw and neck. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. He could feel Kuroo’s hard length graze his ass through their jeans, resulting in another moan from both of them. 

Kenma’s small fingers pried at the bottom of Kuroo’s shirt, lifting it slightly to help Kuroo take it off as Kuroo did the same for Kenma.

Hands eventually found their way to Kuroo’s messy hair as Kuroo began to suck on Kenma’s pale, milky skin leaving behind a trail of red marks. A gasp catches in his throat, feeling teeth graze down his chest towards one of his nipples, tongue swirling around the sensitive reddened bud before moving onto the other.

Kuroo moved to Kenma’s jeans, unbuttoning them and gently sliding them off along with his boxers. His lips met Kenma’s again in a needy kiss, biting down softly as he extracted moan after moan from Kenma. 

“Kuroo,” Kenma pleaded, moving his body against Kuroo to gain friction. His face was flushed red as he begged for _something, anything._

Kuroo smirked into Kenma’s lips, undoing his jeans and moving Kenma’s small body slightly so he could slide everything off.

Finally, both were discarded of clothing and fell back against the comforter. Kenma rests on top of Kuroo, spreading apart his thighs as Kuroo runs his hands against the smooth skin. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Kuroo whispered, his eyes fixed on the blonde before him. His fingers lingered near Kenma’s entrance and began slowly pushing in one finger before the other digits, letting Kenma get use to the feel. 

Kenma’s breathing hitched as he felt the pressure begin to build as more digits were added, stretching him.

“Kuroo, please,” Kenma whinned against Kuroo’s chest, wanting nothing more than to be filled. Kuroo complied, gently moving Kenma’s body so it lined up with his cock and slowly pushed in. The pressure intensified, leaving Kenma a moaning mess as he began to thrust himself on Kuroo’s length. Pleasured grunts left Kuroo’s mouth as his fingernails dug into Kenma’s hips, guiding him. 

“A-ah,” Kenma whimpered as Kuroo’s cock directly hit against his prostate repeatedly. The pleasure was building inside of him and he knew wouldn't be able to last much longer. With Kuroo's continued rhythmic thrusts, Kenma began to spiral.“I—” Kenma tried to get out, but pleasure pulsed within him, his body tensing around Kuroo, himself following suit. Riding out the orgasm, Kuroo soon pulls out and collects Kenma’s body that had collapsed in his arms. 

Kuroo glanced down to see Kenma’s eyes closed, exhaustion settling over his cat-like features. His breathing slowed as his breath came in small pants against Kuroo’s warm skin. 

Taking a hold of his discarded shirt, Kuroo begins to clean off Kenma’s milky white skin. He pulls on his boxers himself before he helps Kenma, who was already half asleep in his lap. 

“So,” Kuroo finally spoke, arms wrapped protectively over Kenma. “Do you still hate parties?”

Kenma nudged his head against Kuroo’s chest, huffing at the question. “Yes,” Kenma’s voice was soft, induced with sleep as he felt himself slipping away into slumber on Kuroo’s chest.

  
“Happy New Years, baby,” Kuroo whispered, leaning down to plant one final kiss to Kenma’s forehead as he drifted off to sounds of fireworks erupting in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> follow [my tumblr](http://shionani.tumblr.com/) if you want  
> also sorry if the smut is bad and short im rusty


End file.
